


Three small Twitfics

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these over twitter ages ago and eventually will turn one or two into full length fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three small Twitfics

1st one:  
Every once in a while Dean would get up a courage and ask his friend a question he never wanted an answer to. This was one of those times.

"Cas, do you know who it was supposed to be?"

Seeing his friend tilt his head in question he continued, "the one who was supposed to watch me when I was a kid?" When his angel hesitated he nodded, he'd suspected. "I must have done something horrible to make him give up his post huh?"

He was startled by a snort and turned, jumping in shock at the angel sitting reclined, feet up on the table an oddly out of place soft expression on his face, "Just because you never saw me, didn't mean I wasn't there."

2nd one:

"What do you mean you raised me from hell!? Why would you do that!?" Dean stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of the angel.

The other sighed and rolled his eyes, "It was foretold that I would be the one to raise the righteous man from perdition. You are said righteous man. Perdition means hell. Therefore I dragged your butt back out."

Dean growled softly at the condescending tone. "What the hell kind of fairy name is Balthazar anyway?"

The angel smirked at him, "What the hell kind of man is named after his grandma?"

Dean glared into the other's laughing eyes. Fuck, this was going to be a long apocalypse.

3rd One:  
Dean stared at the blood dripping down his chest, well, he hadn't quite envisioned the end like this. He slumped down to his knees and wondered where Cas was. Hell, where was the other dick angel?

It was odd; he'd even gotten use to Thaz popping in randomly. As he sank down fully to the ground and lay on his back he smiled to the dark clouds overhead. At lease they'd won. He'd done it... Luci was dead.

He was surprised to see Thaz's face appear above his looking worried. The angel was saying something to him but he couldn't make it out.

With the last of his energy he pulled the angel down and kissed him softly. Then his world went black.

Balthazar was left watching as the human he finally understood took his last breath. He glanced up and knew he'd have to go try and find the other in heaven as soon as he finished the cleanup here with Castiel.


End file.
